Autumn May: Memories of something Lost
by AutumnMay53
Summary: A young girl finds herself in a totally new city with no friends and a father that doesn't understand her. One day after a fight with her father and small accident she finds herself in love with a boy. Slowly she finds out more about her mother, and more about her hidden talent in music. But the more she finds out the more she hates her father. Will hate get the better of her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: A New Home**_

Here am I, sitting in a car on my way to my new home. This is the twelfth time we have moved since my mother died. Until now we were living in London, and now my father and I are moving to New York City.  
"You will love our new home, Autumn." said my father as he looked at me from across the limo.  
"You say that to me every place we move." I said back plainly as I continued to look out my window. My name is Autumn May Williamson. My father is Edward Williamson, a well known business man in Europe and the U.S.A. That is why we travel so much. We pulled into a neighborhood that had many large houses.  
"Why did we move this time?" I asked as I continued to look out my window.  
"Well, this large business hired me to…" I tuned out of his answer like I always did. _Why does he do this to me?_ _Why does he pull me all over the world like some suitcase_? _Sometimes I wonder how it would have been if my mother hadn't died. But she did, and nothing can change that_.  
"Here we are, Sir." stated our butler as we pulled into a large driveway. Our butler, Mr. Ben Jenkins, has been our butler ever since I can remember. As I stepped out of the car I had a good look at my new home. It was a very beautiful light gray house with a black rod iron fence and dark gray roof. It had a very large balcony and large rose bushes under the front windows. I walked up the walkway to the front door, slowly opened it and stepped in. The front door opened into an average sized entryway with yellow walls and light wood floors. There was an orange love seat on the opposite side of the room, and small paintings lined the rest of the walls. I walked slowly to the opposite side of the room and walked through the doorway into the next room that was the living room with a large spiral staircase in the corner. I set my things down on the couch so I could take a better look at the room. It had cream walls, dark wood floor, two black leather couches, a flat screen TV, a large brick fireplace, and a small chandelier that shone in the afternoon sunlight. There also was a large mirror hanging on the wall next to the staircase. I walked closer to it and looked at myself in it. I looked at my clothes, pink high top tennis shoes, casual jeans, and a purple short sleeved shirt that went with the purple rainbows on my shoes. Then I looked at my face. I had classic red hair, emerald green eyes, and soft pink lips. My red hair, which is the only memory I have left of my mother. Everything else my father threw away after her death.  
"Dear gracious stars above. Is that you, Autumn?" said a voice from behind me. I spun around and saw an older lady standing next to the couch. She walked quickly to me and hugged me tightly.  
"Oh…Look at you! You're so big!" she said as she let me go and placed her hands on my shoulders.  
_Who is this_? I looked over the lady from head to toe. She wore white sandals with a white skirt, a red quarter sleeved shirt, and a white and red checkered apron. She had dark blue eyes; gray curly hair and a very sweet smile that would make you want to smile back. She stood that way for a few moments.  
"Oh... I'm sorry, Miss." She said as she let me go and took a small step back. "You may not remember me. I was a maid in your family's home a long time ago."  
I looked over her a few more times. Somewhere in my mind there was a small memory that was trying to come back to me.  
"Wait." I said when the memory finally broke through. "Sally…" I said slowly. "Yes. Sally Morris! I remember you! I used to love to help you make your apple and cinnamon pies." I said as I stepped forward and hugged her back. "Ah… that delicious apple pie. Man I can almost smell it." I said with a smile as I let her go and spun around once. Sally smiled widely and grabbed my hand.  
"I have surprise for you." She said as she pulled me down another hallway to a door that opened into the kitchen. She sat me down on a stool, walked over to the oven, and pulled out a freshly baked apple pie. As she set the pie on counter I had a quick look over the kitchen. The walls were tan and the floor was dark brown tile. The counters were all mixed tan and brown, and the cabinets were dark brown like the floor. Sally scooped a piece of the pie out of the hot pan, and set it on a plate in front of me. A sweet aroma of autumn apples filled the room almost immediately.  
"I made a pie just for you." said Sally as she handed me a fork and smiled.  
I took a bite and closed my eyes. A flood of memories filled my mind suddenly and without warning. They all involved times I had spent with my mother. But the best one was the one of Sally and me making my birthday cake together. It was early in the morning when Sally and I were baking, my mother walked in and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Happy birthday to the best daughter a mother could ever have."  
A small tear escaped my eye and fell on the counter next to my plate.  
"Are you all right, dear?"asked Sally as she put her arm on my shoulder.  
"Is it too hot?"  
I shook my head and said, "No, Sally. It's perfect." I lifted my head and looked at her strait in the eyes.  
"It is the best thing I've had in years."  
I got up and gave her a hug.  
_Note to self: Always remember this_. __

In downtown NYC a music high school was starting a new year with new students and new talent. Walking up the street towards this high school were three of the sophomore students at N.Y.C.M.H.S or New York City Music High School.  
The first was a girl named Ava Lyn Chicoscky; she had coal black hair that was pulled back into a bun with a large orange flower that matched her orange cami; short jean shorts, and eyes that were deep gray. The second girl was Rylee Ashlyn Peterson; she had died white hair with black highlights, dark green eyes, and was wearing black short shorts and a black cami. The third was a black boy named Benjamin Davis J. or just B.J.; he had brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a basketball shirt and jean shorts.  
"I am so excited about this year of high school. Everything is going to be perfect, I just know it." said Ava as she turned around and walked backwards in front of the other two.  
"Easy for you to say, you're not a total freak." said Rylee as she hung her head shyly as she always did.  
"Who said you were a freak?" asked Bj as Ava turned back around and walked normally next to Rylee.  
" Mr. and Mrs. Perfect." said Rylee with disgust.  
The others looked at her and shook their heads.  
"Rye, how many times do we have to tell you it doesn't matter what Leo and Elizabeth think of you." said Ava as she put her arm around her best friend.  
"And anyway," continued Bj, "I heard Lizy and Leo aren't together anymore."  
"What!?" said both Ava a Rylee at the same time as they looked at Bj with amazement.  
"Yea. Supposedly Leo said he wanted to star this year with a clean slate. That or he just had had enough of Miss Priss."  
"Wow, no more Mr. and Mrs. Perfect? Sounds like a perfect year for us." said Ava with a huge smile.  
"You know what, you are right. I won't let anyone or anything get in between me and my studies this year. And this year I will focus on my music." said Rylee enthusiastically.  
They continued walking down the street until they stood in front of N.Y.C.M.H.S or Studio 56 (for short). It was a large tan building with a huge sign that was decorated with instruments and had Studio 56 written on it. They stood in front of the building admiring it for a few moments then Rylee said, "You guys know this is where all the greatest stars and musicians became the best of the best?"  
They all nodded.  
"We will all shine together." they all said at the same time.  
They all said at the same time and then smiled at each other.  
"Let's go become the best of the best." said Rylee as she put her arms on her friends' shoulders.  
_

"Calm down, Leo." said Jason Hill to his best friend Leonardo Fernandez. Jason had spiked brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. Leo had curly brown hair, and brown eyes. Leo and Jason were sitting on a bench in a small neighborhood park. Leo had his face in his hands. He slowly looked up at his friend with worry in his eyes.  
"I just don't know what to do. She just doesn't know what over means. She keeps calling me, and acting like nothing ever happened between us."  
" But you keep telling her it's over, right?" asked Jason.  
"Of course! But she still won't leave me alone." answered Leo.  
"Hmm…" Jason sat quietly for a few moments while he thought of a something to help his friend. Suddenly a wonderful idea came to mind.  
"Man…" said Jason as he smacked his friend on the back. " I have an idea that will fix all your problems, and all you need to do is find a girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter….. Enjoy**

_**Chapter 2: A Wish Upon A Horizon**_

  
To be honest, I could seriously get used to this new home. Outdoor pool, 50 by 56 inch. flat screen TV, a large flower garden, and as much food as I want (Sally made sure of it).

Right now I was sitting in my room trying to figure out how I wanted to decorate it.

"Maybe some butterflies, and flowers here, Uuu… and some glitter there.."

I wrote all my ideas down on a piece of paper, so could go get what I needed from the store.

My creativity was interrupted by a small blue bird that tapped on my window with its small beak. I stood up, walked over to my window and opened it. I was met by a fresh breeze of air with the scent of pines, and I took a deep breath of it into my lungs. I saw how the sun was setting behind the huge skyscrapers in downtown New York. It was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

As the last rays of sunshine prepared to go behind the horizon I closed my eyes and made a wish,

_I wish I can stay here until I am ready to leave .And I wish my father will understand why._

"Knock, knock, knock." said someone as they knocked on my bedroom door.  
I turned around a saw my father standing in the doorway. He looked at me with his big, green eyes. His black hair was combed to the side, and his smile was with perfect teeth.

"Hi, dad." I said as I walked back over to my bed and sat back down, putting my notebook next to me.

" Hi, dad… That's all I get?" he said as he walked over and sat on my bed. "Autumn… since when do we not get along? How long has it been since you would run to me as soon as I was in the room? What happened between us?"

I sat silent for a few moments thinking of what to say. Nothing came to mind so I didn't say anything.

"Ok…. If you don't want to talk about it, it is fine with me." He said as he got a little frustrated. "Get changed. We are going to go meet someone important." He said as he walked out the door.

_It's the same thing every time. Hi. How are you… Ok don't tell me… Good bye._

That is the way most of our conversation go when we are not fighting.

I slowly got up and got dressed. I put on a dark green dress and black high heel shoes. Then I sat down in front of my mirror and put on a little make-up.

After I was ready I walked down stairs to the living room and waited for my father. After a minute or two I got bored so I went ahead and walked outside to the front yard.

_If mother were here she would help me fix things with Dad. _

I blocked that thought out of my mind because of the thought of my mother. Anytime I think of her just brings back the memory of losing her.  
A small tear fell from my eye as I remembered how it happened.

It was a cold day, and all the roads were iced over. My mother and I were on our way to a restaurant to meet up with father to have dinner. I am sad to say we never made it to the restaurant. As my mother was driving she hit a sheet of ice and flipped the car over. Then all I can remember is waking up in a hospital where they told me my mother had died on impacted and that I was lucky to be alive.

More tears fell from my eyes as I walked onto the sidewalk.

Sometimes I think that if I had a chance to live that day over maybe I could have…

" Watch out!"

I suddenly woke up from my day dream at the sound of a boy that was riding his bike strait for me. I tried to get out of the way but I was to slow. The boy, who had much better reflexes than I did, turned his handlebars to the right as hard as he could. He missed hitting me, but he could not miss the concrete wall. The next thing I knew He was laying on the sidewalk about two feet in front of me on his back.

"Are you all right?" I asked him as I ran to him and knelt down beside him.

"No… I am not all right! I almost got hurt because of you!"  
I grabbed his arm and helped him up.

He brushed himself off as he said, "I mean, &*& , can't anyone look were they are walking… I mean…"

The boy stopped talking as soon as he looked at me.

"I'm so sorry for getting in your way. I wasn't paying attention." I said as I looked down at the ground.

We both stood silent for a few moments.

Then the boy spoke and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. It just hurt badly when I hit the wall."

I nodded back without saying anything.

"My name is Alex Rodriguez. I deliver the news papers for this area. Might I ask what the name of this lovely damsel is?" he said as he deepened his voice and jokingly bowed, sending all of the news papers from in his backpack onto the sidewalk.

"Oops…" he muttered.

"Well… Sir Alex, you sure know how to make a damsel feel better." I answered as we both kneeled to pick up the news papers.

As we pick them up and placed them into the backpack we accidentally touched each other's hand.

I quickly pulled my hand back, and blushed.

"So, what is your name?" he asked as we both stood up.

"Autumn May." I answered shyly.

"Well… Mistress Autumn, I must be leaving now to finish my duties to the news paper company, but if I may ask, may I see you again soon?"

We both smiled.

"Why, I don't know, Sir Alex. Because, there is a dangerous dragon, called my father, protecting my chambers from dawn till dusk every day. I don't want him to eat you." I said jokingly.

Why, milady, I do believe you have gotten you sense of humor back." He smiled.

We stood there for a few moments smiling at each other like there was nowhere else we needed to be.

"…And, Jinkens, get the paper signed by tomorrow so we can…" I turned towards the front door and saw my father and staring at me and Alex.

"Autumn, who is this young man?" asked curiously. 

"Oh… Dad, , this is Alex, our paper boy." I said as I introduced Alex timidly to my father.

"Hello, Sirs." Said Alex as he bowed towards the two other men.

A few moments past before anyone said anything. When someone did say something it was my father, who had just recovered from the shock of seeing me with a boy.

"Autumn, it's time to go. Get in the car while I say good bye to this young man."

A wave of fear passed over me immediately.  
_What if he does something to him?_

I said good bye to Alex and apologized again for the accident. Then I slowly walked to the car and got in.

I watched my father closely as he approached Alex and whispered something in his ear.

Alex's expression changed from worried to scared. He nodded at my father, looked at me through the car window, then picked up his bike and walk down the street.

_I hope I will see him again soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3….. Please Review.**

_**Chapter 3: Angel in the Rain**_

That night was a pretty good night, and the "important" person my dad wanted me to meet was my new tutor, Miss Marilyn Stewart.

To be honest, Miss Stewart wasn't the prettiest person in the world. She had her dirty blond hair pulled back in a tight bun, her eyes were a strange olive green, she wore a suit that was the same color as her eyes, and her skin was pail  
as if she had just seen a ghost.

Today I started my daily lessons with her. Our last lesson of the day was geography, and as I labeled the countries Miss Stewart asked me a few questions.

"So, Autumn, what do you like to do? Other than lessons with me, of course."

I rolled my eyes at her question, but I still answered sincerely.

"I'm not sure. I never liked many activities. Maybe because they were boring to me, or I just haven't found the right one yet."

"Ok… so that means we need to go do something together, sometime. Do you have something planned for this evening?" she asked with a smile.

I didn't know what to say. So far, I've never seen her smile like that.

"Don't think so…"

"Good I'll come pick you up at 6 o'clock tonight." She said as we finished our lesson and stood up.

I nodded and walked towards the stairs.

"Good. See you tonight." She stated as she walked to the front door.

"Ok." I said as she walked out the front door, closing it behind her.

_Weird._

* * *

It was about 3 o'clock when I came back down stairs. I was dressed in a white dress and shoes for the outing with Miss Stewart.

I sat down on the couch to put on my shoes when I heard,

"Yes, Sir. Tomorrow. We will leave in the morning and be there in the evening…  
Yes, Sir, the next morning I will start the construction project.  
Have a nice day, Sir. Yes, my daughter will be excited about coming with me.  
Good bye, Sir.

I turned around and saw my father put is phone in his pocket.

"Were are you going?" I asked as I stood up.

"We are going to India. Pack your bags we will be gone for six months or more."

He turned around and walked towards his office door.

All the anger towards my father started to boil and grow. This time I didn't stop.

"Are you kidding me?! We just got here. There's no way I am leaving so fast."

All those feelings just blew up suddenly.

My father just stopped in his tracks.

"What are you suggesting I do?"

"Don't go."

"I can't, Autumn. It would cost too much."

"Then leave me here with Sally, , and Miss Stewart.  
Mom would have let me."

At the sound of my mother, his face turned dark.

"Well, Autumn, your mother isn't here, and that means you have to listen to me because I am you father! Now, go pack your bags!"

He turned back around and walked through his office door, slamming it behind him.

Tears welled in my eyes.

Father has yelled at me before but never like that.

Not knowing what else to do, I ran out the front door and down the street without looking back.

I ran passed someone on a bike and heard the person call after me, but I didn't hear what they said so I didn't stop.

I turned several corners before I slowed down to a jog.

_How can he do this to me? I'm not some helpless little girl, anymore._

I crossed a street and walked into a small neighborhood park.

There was a small fountain in the middle of the park, and trees and benches lined the walkway.

Dark clouds had gathered above me, but I was too distracted to notice.

Tears streamed down my face.

_How did it get to this? Why is my family falling apart? Why am I so lone…._

My thought was interrupted by the sudden sound of started to pour down on me.

I ran under a tree and stood there helplessly.

Alone.

* * *

Leo was sitting up in his room listening to music when his room when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Leo. Jason here, have you seen the news?"

"No. Why?" asked Leo.

"Turn your TV on to NYCN."

Leo got up, turned the radio off and turned on his TV.

"Good afternoon, New York. Welcome to afternoon weather channel with your weather reporter, Carlen Evans."

"New York City, I am sorry to announce a drastic weather change. A huge thunder storm is going to hit NYC in the next hour or so. Schools have announced a "Free Day" for all students…"

Leo turned the TV off and continued his conversation with Jason.

"Wow. That's some crazy weather." Said Leo as he stood up.

"Yea, look out your window. It's already started. But let's talk about the matter at hand. Have you found a girl yet?" asked Jason.

"No… not yet." Said Leo as he walked over to his window. "I just don't know what to look for. I know she's out there somewhere, but I just haven't found her yet. I mean, of all the girls out there wouldn't there be one that would be good for…"

Leo stopped mid-sentence.

"Leo, you still there?" asked Jason.

"Hey, Jason, I'll call you back later."

Before Jason could answer Leo hung up the phone.

He focused on a tree from in the park in front of his house. The rain was already pouring down, and lightning struck through the sky.

"What is a girl doing outside in this?"

Leo was worried something would happen so he ran downstairs, grabbed a coat and umbrella, and ran out the front door.

* * *

The weather got worse as I stood under the tree.

I looked around for a better place to hide, and I found one.

Across the grass was a small restaurant on the corner of the park. The restaurant had a covered terrace that would be much safer to stand under.

I started to run across the grass when I heard,

"Hey, girl!"

I tried to turn around, but slipped on the mud. I fell, hitting my head on the hard ground.

But as I started to black out, I saw a boy run to my side.

"Are you alright?"

I started to answer but blacked out before I could.

Leo knelt by this girl that had passed out in front of him.

Not knowing what else to do, he picked her up and started back towards his house.

But as he did he looked at the girl.

Her red hair was wet like a mop, but still beautiful. Her eyes were green like grass in the spring, and her lips were pink like water lilies.

(This is in his point of view)

Her white dress was a little muddy, but the look worked for her.

To Leo, this girl was the prettiest girl he's ever.

_I just hope she's ok._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Not Alone _**

I shot awake and jumped to my feet in a dark room.

_Where am I?_

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. In front of me was a blazing fireplace. It was the only thing that lit the room. On the mantelpiece were three frames, two larger ones were at each side, and a framed needlework was in between. A few moments later I looked down, expecting to see a muddy white dress, instead I saw a bright yellow dress.

_What?! Where did this dress come from? And an even better question. How did I get into it?_

A sudden pain shot through my ankle, so I sat back down and tried to remember what had happened.

_I remember running, slipping, falling… THE BOY!_

I started to panic.

_What if he changed my cloths! What if he did something!_

After a few moments I calmed down and started to worry about where she was. I stood up and walked over to the pictures and looked at them pictures curiously.

The first on the left of the mantelpiece was a picture of a elderly couple. They both had gray hair and blue eyes.

The one on the right of the mantelpiece was of a young family. The father had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue pants and a yellow suit shirt. The mother had curly, light brown hair and very light blue eyes, and she was wearing a yellow dress like mine. In front of them was a young boy, no older than eight. He had curly light brown hair like his mother and dark brown eyes. He wore blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt.

On the middle of the mantelpiece was a framed needlework that read,

**_Music is the string that ties a family together. _****3**

I smiled at the sound of the words.

_Music is the string. I wonder what that means._

I tried to walk through the room, but the pain from my ankle grew unbearable. I stopped in front of a large curtain that hid the window. I opened it and looked outside.

It was dark, but the sun slowly came up from behind the houses.

_It's morning! I'm sure my dad is worried..._

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone say,

"I wonder how she is doing." Said a voice as a door opened behind me opened.

I jumped at the sudden noise.

"Oh… look who decided to finally wake up." Said an elderly woman that walked in the doorway followed by a boy.

The lady was the same woman from the picture of the older couple, and the boy was the one I had seen before I blacked out.

We all stood silent for a moment waiting for someone to say something.

"Oh stars… where are my manners. I am Emily Fernandez, and this is my grandson Leonardo." She held her hand out and waited for me to introduce myself.

"My name in Autumn Williamson." I said as I shook her hand. "Might I ask where I am?"

"You are in my house. Leonardo saw you pass out so he brought you in here."

"And how did I get in this dress?"

"Oh… I'm sorry, dear, I hope you don't mind. Your dress was filthy, so I put you in that so I could wash your dress. Is it too big?"

"No it's just fine. Thank you."

Mrs. Fernandez smiled.

"Are you hungry, dear?" she asked.

"Just a little." I answered.

"Good I will go set the table and pull the pie out of the oven."

Mrs. Fernandez turned around and left the room leaving me and Leonardo by ourselves.

We stood there staring at each other awkwardly not knowing what to say.

During the silence I managed to have a better look at Leonardo for a few moments.

He had curly light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore dark blue pants, a plaid blue and red shirt and a red T-shirt underneath.

Not knowing what else to do, I turned around and sat down on the couch.

I thought he would get bored and leave. But, to my surprise, he walked over to the mantelpiece and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

"Why were you out in the storm? He finally asked.

"It's a long story, Leonardo. You wouldn't be interested." I answered as I stood up and walked to the mantel piece and fiddled with the pictures. I was trying not to look at him too often.

"LEO!" Mrs. Fernandez called, "Time for breakfast! bring the young lady down with you."

Leo stood there looking at me as if he hadn't even heard his grandmother call.

_What is he doing?_

After a few seconds I finally said something else.

"We should go downstairs, Leonardo."

I started walking towards the door, but twisted my right ankle, and went falling to the floor.

Before I hit the ground, Leonardo grabbed my and pulled me up. He slipped his right arm around my waist and held my hand in his left. He held me tightly against himself. Our faces were only inches apart. He smiled.

"You sure like to fall."

I blushed, but didn't look away. His eyes were too captivating.

I don't know if it was just me, but if I would have stayed like that much longer I would have surely kissed him then and there.

We both were breathing hard.

"I'm…" He started to say something but stopped and looked into my eyes like he was even more captivated than I was.

"I'm going to pick you up." He finally finished after a few moments of silence.

I nodded back, still unable to talk.

Leonardo leaned down, without taking his eyes off mine, and picked my legs up with his left hand, but kept his right one around my waist.

I latched my arms around his neck, as he started carrying me down to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Leonardo." I said as he slowly walked down the stairs.

Leo turned his head until his lips were right next to my ear and he whispered,

"Please, Autumn. Call me Leo."

Oh… I will never forget that moment. Me I his arms with my head on his shoulder, while the smell of his cologne filled my nose, from his neck.

_Note to self: Hug him more often._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Back Home_**

"Are you sure she's the one?" asked Jason from on the phone.

"Yes. She's beautiful and, anyway, I think she likes me." Answered Leo who was standing in the hallway right outside the kitchen. He cracked the door open and looked at Autumn that was sitting on a chair next to his grandmother enjoying a large piece of blueberry pie.

"How are you so sure?" asked Jason with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Just trust me. I know." Said Leo as he remembered what had happened between him and Autumn only minutes before.

"Okay, bro. But you need to get close to her for this to work."

"I know, but it will be pretty easy. She is stuck between pain and loneliness. She will need someone to talk to, and to hug." Leo smiled atthe thought.

"Where did you meet her?"asked Jason curiously.

"Let's just say it was in the rain."

* * *

I smiled at Mrs. Fernandez as she set a large piece of blueberry pie in front of me.

"So… dear, how old are you?" She asked as she sat down on a chair next to me.

"Sixteen." I answered as I took a bite of the pie.

"Do you live here or are you only visiting?"

"I just moved here from England. But my father wanted us to move to India this morning."

"And your mother?" She asked me

I stopped eating and set my fork down next to my plate.

"She…um…" I squirmed in my seat. "She died twelve years ago." I finally finished as tears welled in my eyes.

"Oh…dear…I'm sorry. I didn't know." She moved closer and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I just miss her so much, and my father acts like she never existed. I don't know what to do." I cried for the first time, in front of a total stranger. I cried because of the pain and anger that was held inside. After a few moments Mrs. Fernandez finally continued to talk.

"You know, Autumn, you and Leo have more things in common than you think."

I looked up at her and wiped my eyes.

"That's right. Leo lost both his parents when he was just eight."

I looked at her shocked. "Both?"

"Yes. His parents left on a trip to Greenland on a cruise ship. Leo was staying here until they got back. A few days later, we got a phone call and they told us his parents drowned while the ship was sinking. Leo and I were heartbroken. But we slowly went through the grieving process, and got better. If anyone is going to be a good friend at this time, it would be Leo." She smiled at me, and patted my back then she stood up slowly and said "I'm going to get your things. I think it is high time you head home." She left the room leaving me in my thoughts.

_Both of them? I thought losing one of them was bad. But losing both of them would have been devastating. _My soul filled in pain as I thought of how it would have been if both of my parents had died. I shuddered at the thought.

"Ok, Jason, bye." Said a voice from behind the kitchen door. It opened and Leo walked in and sat down on the chair next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine." I answered as I scooted my chair closer to him. I put my hand on his arm and looked into his big brown eyes and said "Your grandmother told me about what happened to your parents. I'm sorry."

He looked at me and smiled.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault, and I knew they loved me and wouldn't want me to sorrow over their death. I learned to go on with my life and to remember the times we had spent together." He set his hand on the top of mine. "Why were you out there by yourself?"

I guess curiosity filled him, so I answered his question this time.

"It all started a while ago. After my mother died in a car crash. My father was so devastated he threw away all of her things and threw himself into his work. He dragged me all over the world for twelve years, until now. We moved here three days ago and yesterday he said we would be moving to India this morning. I said no, he got angry, we fought, and he won the argument. I was so angry I ran out the door and down the street without looking back."

"Wait, so, no one knows where you are?" said Leo.

"Sadly yes."

Leo continued to look at me. "You ran away?"

"No, I am planning on going back, just not right away." I answered.

"Why not right away? Your father will be extremely worried."

"Because what if I want him to be worried? What if I want him to hate himself for yelling at me?" I said as I pulled my hands away from his, I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Autumn…" said Leo as he moved closer to me. I looked at him but kept my arms crossed. "One of the lessons I learned when I was going through the grieving process was to not give in to anger. The teacher told me that anger would consume me. He told me to concentrate on something else. He told me not to stay in a dark room and think only of my parent's death, or what I could have done to prevent it."

Leo paused for a moment. "Autumn… Don't concentrate on something that has already happened, but on something that could." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

I blushed.

Leo's face turned serious and he leaned in. Leo looked at me and I closed my eyes. We got closer and closer.

"Leo, could you…"

We broke away from each other as Mrs. Fernandez walked into the room.

"What grandma?" asked Leo plainly.

"Could you walk Autumn home? Her dress is still wet. Unless she doesn't want you to."

"He can come.", "I'll go with her." We both said at the same time.

"OK, OK, you don't have to…" said Mrs. Fernandez jokingly. We all laughed.

Ten minutes later Leo and I were walking down the street towards my house. Leo was walking next to me. He was walking with his hands in his pockets.

"So…what did you choose?" I asked

He looked up at me, a little confused.

"Instead of anger. What did you choose?"

"Oh…um…music." He answered

"Oh…" I said.

_To be honest, I've never really sung or even heard very much music. My father hates music. I never knew why, but he has always gotten angry when I've tried to sing. So I stopped._

We continued to walk, talking about normal things until I heard someone call my name. When I turned around I saw Alex running towards me.

"Hi, Alex."I said as he reached me and Leo.

"Hello, milady." He answered with a smile on his face. Alex had black hair and dark green eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Are you alright? I saw you run by yesterday. I called after you but you didn't hear me." He continued

"Oh…that was you?" I said "I'm sorry I was sidetracked."

Alex looked at Leo. "And who is this?"

"Alex, this is Leo. Leo meet Alex." I introduced them. They shook hands.

"Well, I am happy I got to chat, but I need to leave. Have a nice day." Said Alex.

"OK, goodbye." I said as he started to walk off. Leo and I turned around and continued walking towards my house. As we walked I told Leo about how I met Alex.

"We talked a little then…"

I stopped mid-sentence. We were standing in front of my house. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I started to shake.

_What is he takes me away. What if I won't be able to see Leo again?_ I stopped suddenly.

"Maybe, I should go back to your house to get my dress." I started to turn around.

"Autumn." Said Leo.

I stopped in my tracks, and turned back around. Leo grabbed my hand and crossed our fingers. I looked down at our hands and smiled.

"Come on." He said with a smile

We walked up the walkway together, and walked straight into the house.

_I'm happy Leo is here to help._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: On A New Track_**

We walked into the entryway and through the door into the living room, the sight I saw there shocked me.

My father was sitting on the couch with his face in his face in his hands crying. Sally sat by him patting him on the back, and Mr. Jenkins stood on the phone.

"What's going on?"I asked as I stood in the doorway still holding Leo's hand. My father looked up quickly. As soon as he saw me he jumped to his feet and ran to me, grabbing me and holding me tightly.

"Oh…Autumn. I thought something had happened to you!" he said with a shaky voice.

I stood there shocked.

"I'm fine, dad." I said plainly

"Yes, you are." Said Mr. Jenkins with a smile. My dad finally let go of me and gave me a kiss of the forehead.

"What happened to you?"

"I went off for a walk, but then the storm broke out. I tried to get shelter but I slipped and got knocked out. Leo found me and carried me into his house where his grandmother took care of me. After I woke up Leo brought me home." I answered.

My dad looked at Leo, then looked down at our hands.

Sally as she stood up from the couch and walked over to us.

"Sally Morris." She said as she reached out to shake Leo's hand.

"Leonardo Fernandez." He answered as he shook her hand.

"Thank you for bringing Autumn home." Said Mr. Jinkens.

During the introductions my father stood quietly, still looking at Leo and my hands.

"I talked to some friends, they will keep an eye out for…" said a woman that had just walked out of the hallway to the kitchen.

I looked straight at her, unsure of whom she was.

The woman was beautiful, with light olive green eyes and long, curly, dirty blond hair. She wore a dark blue summer dress with white flowers all over it.

"Autumn! You're back!" she said as she came to me and gave me a huge hug. She stepped back after a few moments, I looked at her puzzled.

"Who are you?" I asked confusedly

"I Miss Stuart, your tutor." She answered "Are you alright?"

"But you are pretty? What happened?" I said with shock in my voice.

Miss Stuart looked at me a little confused.

"Anyway, let's talk about the problem at hand. Why did you run away?" asked my dad

"You of all people should know, Dad!" I answered raising my voice.

I felt Leo squeeze my hand. When I looked at him, he smiled his perfect smile, reminding me of what we had talked about. I took a deep breath, then continued.

"Dad, you wanted me to leave when I wanted to stay here. Please…let me stay here. Please?

Everyone looked at my dad, hoping he would answer. He looked around at all our intense faces.

"Ok, ok, you can stay." He finally answered.

I smiled and jumped on him, giving him a huge hug. I liked it, the hug. It felt good.

"But you have to call me three times a week. Oh, and you will have to do well in school."

I loosened my grip and smiled at him.

"Of course, dad."


End file.
